Stomping Ground
by Yandere Shoujo
Summary: Kurapika takes on more than what his job description entitled. As the Nostrade family falls to pieces, he struggles to hold them together for the sake of the scarlet eyes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: You all should know the saying. "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself."But when it comes to something like this, the only way it can be done right would be if someone else wrote it. Inspired by _A Hundred Days_ _Hence _by _Yukitsu_.

I'm going to try and make this as long as I can, simply because I think that it should have been a full story. I'm not trying to copy his/her story. I just like the premise. Please note I don't know nothin' about the mafia, and what goes down. If something sounds stupid, let me know.

I'll try and keep their appearances series neutral. Meaning I'll avoid Neon's hair color, Kurapika's eyes and the like. I personally prefer the 1999 version.

Stomping Ground

Chapter 1

Kurapika looked on with indifferent eyes as he was shaken by his collar. The man in front of him, barely an inch apart, yelled in desperation.

This had become a normal occurrence ever since the Phantom Troupe incident. Annoying, but he put up with it.

"You've got to help me! Please! Do _something_!" the man, Light Nostrade, hollered.

Kurapika resisted an exasperated sigh.

The man was broken to the point where Kurapika served as more of a psychologist and mafia head himself. One moment Light would have his head in his hands, sweating, muttering, and cursing. He'd tell Kurapika to help him handle something, which the boy did. The next he'd be near screaming, tossing papers, and telling Kurapika to shut up and stay out of his way.

Had it not been for the potential to retrieve the lost eyes of his clan, Kurapika would have left a _long _time ago.

Forcing down his bubbling impatience, Kurapika said as gently as possible, "You don't need to worry. I'll make the necessary phone calls immediately. You should rest sir, the doctor instructed you to keep your blood pressure at a low."

The doctor had to be cut shortly after that. Light Nostrade was scrapping the bottom of his figurative barrel for every jenny he could get. Servants, police protection, all of the cannon fodder guards, and others were left to work for someone else. Light got rid of them in a frenzy, not thinking of his own actions until they caught up to him.

Neon had nearly been shot.

If it hadn't been for Kurapika's personal interference, _the_ Neon Nostrade would have been brought down by a sniper. Melody had located the would be assassin and gotten rid of him, but the fact that anyone dared to approach was sign enough that things were truly going under.

Melody had become Neon's head nurse in a sense. Day after day, Neon would idly twirl a pen and try to see if her ability would come back to her. The pen would usually drop from her reddened fingers. Melody often had to remind her to do basic things like eat, or she would play something on her flute to calm the girl into sleep.

The only thing aside from Melody's music that would cheer Neon up would be shopping. And even that was cut short. Not used to having a limited budget, there would be times when she'd plain not want to go.

Basho fared slightly better than the overworked body guards. He'd sometimes assist Kurapika when making business deals or managing finances. Granted, Kurapika knew a bit about the underground world, but Basho was second best next to Light himself. There was no way Kurapika would ask Light for anything himself.

The other remaining staff tried their best to stay out of the way. Even coming into Light's line of vision could lead to being fired.

Evening fell sooner than Kurapika had liked as he rubbed his reddening eyes, though not from emotional strain. He needed to remove his contacts before returning to the glowing laptop before him. It didn't take much to get Light sedated to the point where he practically let Kurapika run everything. As long as he did a good job, Light would remember it and let him go back to his business, usually disappearing into his personal quarters until his next breakdown.

Cool water felt relaxing against Kurapika's face as he splashed himself a few times in the bathroom sink. Looking at his eyes, he noted the prominent veins going back to their more natural state. After the incident with Zenji, Basho had been next in line to see Kurapika's true eyes. The other never mentioned it again, understanding, and not wanting to interfere.

Once Light Nostrade drank himself to sleep, Kurapika allowed himself to relax, do a helluva lot more than his job paid for, and get rest himself.

1:00am-5:30am. That was when Kurapika slept. Kurapika's young body, still growing, needed better sleep. The flickering shadows and things that just weren't there were getting harder to ignore. As much as it worried Melody when he'd stare at a particular corner for half a second longer, thinking it was some obscure figure, he couldn't give in. His clan's eyes were on the line.

A drug dependency happened because of that.

Substance abuse wasn't exactly what Kurapika was aiming for, but the caffeine pills did wonders when he was too tired to think. Though ordinary pills began to wear off too fast, Kurapika managed to order a special brand used by soldiers that lasted twice as long.

"Your heartbeat isn't normal. You need to rest, at least 7 hours this time." Melody advised, Kurapika didn't listen.

So there he was, typing away in the smaller of the manor's few studies. The issue of bills had to be taken care of tonight. Such was the problem when living in luxury. Water bills because of fountains as well as excessive chandeliers still ran up higher than some people paid for a car. Kurapika didn't relent and kept going.

By the time 1:30am came along, Kurapika was ready to drop on the spot. After making it to his own personal quarters, he was asleep before he could even get in bed, tripping over something or other, and happily falling onto the soft cushions of the sofa across from his bed.

Morning came all too fast as his extra loud alarm blared in his ears. He had to shower, change, get ready for Light's fumbling, take care of business, and look for more leads on the scarlet eyes.

Before he could get up, a small hand pushed him back down.

Looking up, he saw it was Melody.

"Kurapika. I could hear the unsteadiness of your heartbeat. You need to rest. Mr. Nostrade won't be up for awhile anyway."

With a bit of force, Kurapika stood anyway.

"I told you don't get too worried. I can handle myself. I've had plenty of sleepless nights to deal with."

Melody frowned and placed herself in front of him. "No Kurapika. Those pills aren't helping. Your mind needs rest. And how do you expect to get anything done when you're hallucinating and running yourself ragged. Have you even properly looked in a mirror!?"

The boy sighed, then yawned. "I can handle it. You're over reacting, now just go back to your post. I'm sure Neon will need you sooner or later."

As much as Melody wanted to interfere, she held her tongue and left. Without a moments delay, Kurapika set to move as well.

Scalding hot water reddened his skin but woke him up all the same soon after. Knowing the bit of awareness wouldn't last long, Kurapika placed in his contacts and swallowed a pair of his caffeine pills, appreciating how the dregs of sleep left his body for the time being.

When the steam cleared, Kurapika really did look at his reflection.

His skin looked a bit too pale, dark circles graced his eyes, and even his hair flopped a bit. Oh well, appearances didn't matter when you spent most of your day behind a computer screen or patrolling a house. As long as he could fight, he'd be fine.

As he exited his room, he caught sight of Linssen, the usually silent but efficient body guard that accompanied him in York New. The man was in charge of general guard duty at night while Kurapika slept. Due to the significant lack of men protecting the place, shifts were longer. Kurapika wished he could have convinced Light to think before he acted, but when dealing with an unstable old man whose job and mission depended on, one had to know when to be silent. But Kurapika had the feeling that the man wouldn't kick him aside so easily. He made an impression, and proved to be trustworthy through and through.

Linssen nodded his head respectively and continued on his way, finishing his last hour of patrolling and then to bed. Kurapika didn't respond, making his own way to Light's quarters and await the inevitable shouting. Though since the man probably wouldn't be up for awhile, as Melody stated, Kurapika chose to return to the study and find anything new about the scarlet eyes.

It was almost funny how the even the mafia were so in tuned with the web. Even as going as far as ordering hits through online games. No, it was a bit funny, Kurapika just didn't have the energy to laugh.

The sun was beginning to rise, and it was time for a patrol around the area. Security had more holes than needed and the blonde feared people like the Zoaldyks would interfere. He didn't doubt Killua could kill him if he wanted to, so going against the boy's father or any of those he had met wasn't in his best interest.

No new leads today. The boy sighed.

At this slug's pace he wouldn't get anywhere. He'd just have to try again tonight. For now he had to mentally prepare himself for Light's ranting or Neon's pouting. The teen girl was easier to deal with, though it still wasn't pleasant. A girl her age, close to Kurapika's own, upset and confused didn't bode well. It wasn't uncommon for employers to gain more intimate interests with their subordinates, but it was something Kurapika chose to stay away from as far as possible.

Her advances didn't go unnoticed, yet Kurapika was clueless as to what to do about them. She wasn't like Baise, a grown woman who Kurapika had no problem shutting down. One wrong word and she could throw a fit. It was like walking on eggshells which were atop thin ice.

A knock from the door sounded in the small room.

"Kurapika? It's me." Melody said.

"Come in."

The short woman entered quietly and closed the door behind her.

"Yes?" Kurapika prompted.

Melody looked up then to the floor. "It's Neon. I'm worried about her mental state."

Kurapika scoffed. "Yeah? And I'm worried about the sanity of everyone."

Sighing, Melody continued.

"Yes. However, she's been getting desperate. I doubt she's even seen Mr. Nostrade ever since they got back. You know what their relationship is like. Without a way to get her nen back, she may very well be discarded like one of the other employees."

"Hmm. I don't doubt it. She's been acting as frantic as Mr. Nostrade at times. If she runs away, who knows what could happen."

Melody nodded. "Mr. Nostrade's drinking has gotten worse. I can hear him in the morning sometimes. It's sad. We need to act fast before either of them falls apart. My music can calm the girl, but that's about it. She talks about you, you know."

Kurapika groaned and rested his head in a palm.

"I'm not doubting that as well. She's at a troublesome age."

"Oh?" Melody giggled. "You sound like an older parent, not a teen yourself."

Said teen cast her a sideways glance. "I don't let petty things get in my way. You know why we're both here. Coaxing teen girls wasn't in our job description."

"Right… well I suppose we just have to act faster."

Kurapika looked back to the monitor.

"Yeah, only, I just don't like doing these kinds of things. I said I'd gain their trust, but I don't feel right buying drug houses or brothels. It's immoral, and sick."

Melody clasped her hands and gave her best comforting smile. "I know, but at this point you're the only one Mr. Nostrade really trusts. Had you not been here, things would have ended for everyone back in York New."

Leaning back, the blonde closed the computer and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're right. Though it still doesn't mean I have to like it."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Funny, currently, me and Kurapika are the same age. We have the same blood type, and our birthdays are 3 days apart, only his is on the same day as my uncles. I love Togashi.

Anyway, after a bit of thinking, I decided to do things Black Lagoon and Saints Row style. If anyone has ever played the games, then they'll have an idea of how I'm going to manage things. Granted the HxH mafia is different from the gangs the games have, but I'm not the type of writer that will track down a crime lord and interview them.

There will be no main OCs, just men and women to progress the story along like a Greed Island NPC.

Stomping Ground

Chapter 2

Neon Nostrade had personally requested Kurapika to see her that afternoon. Melody had been asked to leave, forcing her to switch posts with Kurapika and seeing to Light.

In her lavish room, Neon stroked a severed hand with an abnormally long ring finger.

"Kurapika?" she said. They had been quiet for a few minutes, and during that time, Kurapika formulated how to deal with the situation.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Do you like me?" Neon asked.

The blonde's heart was at the bottom of his stomach then and there. He had been expecting this after all, but it didn't help. Neon's attendants had been called away. They were alone, and Kurapika was wishing he was anywhere else.

"Sure I do. You're a pleasant employer."

Neon frowned.

"No, I mean… do you _like _like me."

Keep it professional. That was Kurapika's motto no matter what the situation called for. He was a bodyguard, not a boyfriend, or a friend for that matter.

"I'm sorry Ms. Nostrade, but this isn't professional. I ca-"

"Then drop it! Don't be a body guard for once. We're alone, there aren't any cameras. Daddy doesn't have to know." The girl pleaded.

As gently as he could muster, Kurapika tried to reject the girl cautiously.

"Ms. Nostra-"

"Call me Neon!"

"Ms. Ne-"

"No! No, no! Ne-on!"

Kurapika couldn't resist the sigh this time.

"Neon. I'm just your body guard. Nothing. Else. You should let go of…these… _feelings_ because I can't return them."

Neon shook her head and clenched her lavish pink sheets. "But why? I'm pretty enough aren't I? Everyone else says so!"

_Gently_, Kurapika remembered.

"It's not that, Neon. I'm just not the one for you."

Red spread all over the girl's face and she shrieked.

"No it's not fair! Why can't I get what I want anymore! Get out! Get out right now! You make me sick!"

Kurapika didn't dodge the pillow flung his way or the stuffed animals. The soft materials hit his head and back as he exited quickly. Down the hall, Melody rushed forward.

"Kurapika? What's going on in there?"

Kurapika closed the girl's door as he answered.

"Ne- Ms. Nostrade is throwing a tantrum. She.. I tried to let her off easy, but as I expected she took it the wrong way. I think you should get those attendant girls to help calm her." He groaned, placing a hand on his forehead. "I think I should make myself scarce around this area."

Melody huffed. "Oh dear, she may end up hurting herself. I have to go in there to calm her down. It looks like you'll have to get the attendants."

Nodding, Kurapika pulled out a small walkie-talkie and allowed Melody to do her job, which wasn't really her job since she was a body guard as well, not a nanny.

"Eliza, you and the other attendant are needed with Neon. Immediately, over."

The line was silent before cackling with another's voice.

"Understood, over."

* * *

Melody stood in front of the bed as the sobbing girl before her pounded her fists in the soft mattress and hollered the past encounter with over exaggerated detail. Her enhanced hearing was not doing her any favors and the battle to cover them was going to be one sided if Neon kept it up. Fortunately she didn't.

"A-and then he said," in a poor imitation of Kurapika's already feminine voice, "I'm not the one for you."

Melody remained silent.

"Can you believe that! Do you think he hates me? I mean, he said that he didn't think I wasn't pretty. So what could I be doing wrong?" she wailed. Tossing a stuffed koala to a corner in frustration.

The older female was saved from a response as the pair of attendants made their way into the room.

"Ms. Neon! Are you alright?" Eliza asked, taking a seat next to Neon as she did so.

"Is there anything we can get you?" the other said, placing a dainty hand on the girl's shoulder while still standing. Melody took a few steps back, hoping to keep out of the way and only being noticed if she needed to play her flute.

"I-it's just not fair. "Neon hiccupped. "Ever since the auction, bad things have been happening. I can't get what I want when I want. And those eyes disappeared! I want them back, now!"

"Well Kurapika's been taking care of that problem. You can have every pair you want wh-" Eliza stopped as a heated glare was sent her way.

"Don't you ever mention his _stupid_ name again!"

"O-of course Ms. Neon."

Melody closed her eyes and breathed in quietly. At this rate Kurapika's job was most likely hanging by a thread.

* * *

The blonde leaned against a pillar outside by the front door. The wind was cold against his skin and he shivered involuntarily. Light hadn't asked much from him so far that day, which was a relief. Another guard stood across from him, smoking a cigarette. The man offered him a smoke but Kurapika refused.

If it had been Leorio or anyone else he would have scolded them for trying to make someone as young as him smoke. Though he was still a year away from legally being able to do so, it didn't matter when working with the crowd he worked with. If you could hold a gun, you could smoke, drink, and do whatever the hell you wanted.

"Kurapika wasn't it?" the guard said.

"Yes. Why?"

"Everest. I've been here for quite a bit and I can tell ya that you're gonna break down if ya don't take it easy. The otha' boys seen just how much you do. It's great, but a bit of _'down time' _is in orda'. You got any problems, I know some girls that could cheer ya up. Just lemmie know and some arrangements can be made."

The man was pretty tall, at least six feet, had slicked back grey hair, and chiseled features. Black eyebrows, that looked arched, were raised as he smiled.

"I appreciate your consideration, but I'm going to have to refuse."

Everest chuckled then inhaled from his cigarette, releasing smoke to the wind a second later.

"You're pretty alright. Guy who keeps his tie straight and don't wrinkle his socks. Though I gotta let ya know… " Everest paused to smoke. "This job will mess with ya head. You don't get a little in, and ya gonna loose that good mind."

Kurapika looked down as the other flicked out his hand, a card within. It was red, with a black lipstick mark on the side.

"Cleanest girls from all ova'. Best blow you'll eva' have. You want it, they got it. Think about it, a'ight? You'll even get a Nostrade discount. Maybe a hunter one too!"

The blonde frowned and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry but I'd rather not indulge in such things. I'm just here to do my job."

Everest sighed and flicked his cigarette to the ground. Stomping and grinding it out.

"Suit yourself. But you know where to find me. Ain't like there's many of us left here." The man said with a final nod.

Kurapika stayed out a bit longer, letting the cold bite his face to calm himself. Everest wasn't right, but he wasn't exactly wrong. From his perspective, Kurapika probably did need those things. Though from the younger's, all he needed was a set goal. What happened after would happen.

Once inside, he made his way back to Light's quarters. The man was quiet now, but time would only tell until he began to act reckless. The Nostrade income would rise bit by bit, Light could pay off the money he owed, and Kurapika could get closer to his clan's eyes. "Auction" wasn't even in Light's vocabulary unless he was fretting about the three billion he lost.

Before one could even enter the man's bedroom, they were introduced to a small library as well as lounge with other personal trophies hanging from the walls or on shelves. Kurapika often stayed here when Light was especially fidgety. Just as he let himself in, Light emerged from his room with a glass of something probably strong his hand.

"Ah, Kurapika. I was just about to send for you. There is something I need you to do." He said while sitting on the leather sofa closest to his door.

"Yes sir?"

"An old acquaintance of mine was willing to assist me. All he asks for is your temporary service."

"My service, sir? He needs a temporary body guard?"

Light nodded. "Yes, yes. One of his own witnessed your achievement over that one Phantom Troupe member the night they appeared. A lucky survivor of the event. He wouldn't accept any other for this job, so we agreed that you would indeed accompany him for three days. I trust you can handle this?"

Inside, Kurapika fumed that he was selling him out without his consent, yet he relented. "May I ask who this acquaintance is?"

"Of course. Augustus Bellamew. We started together, but went our separate ways. I suppose the old bastards taken pity on me." Light laughed humorlessly.

Augustus Bellamew, Kurapika would be looking him up tonight.

"You needn't worry sir, I can handle it. When will I be leaving?"

"In a week's time." Light seemed to be in better spirits than the previous few days. "Until then, keep alert."

"Yes sir." Kurapika said while nodding. His eyes lingered on a dark stain on reality before blinking and seeing that it wasn't really there. Perhaps it was time for an additional pill.

Without another word, Kurapika left then touched his stomach. It hurt slightly and so was his head. Then again he couldn't remember when he ate last. Maybe he should have a quick snack to get rid of the small pains.

The staff had their own kitchen and dining room combined. It was a large enough space, though it lacked the fancy stoves the main kitchen had. Inside, Basho ate from a bento box with a bottle of tea next to him.

"Hey, been feeling alright? You look like crap." The man stated bluntly.

"I appreciate your honesty. Though I'm fine." The boy said, rummaging through their shared refrigerator. Anything someone wanted to keep personal, they had to label. They were like a terribly discombobulated family in a sense. Sometimes Eliza would make different sandwiches for them all or one of the cooks would prepare a large meal. Kurapika settled for a sandwich and bottle of water.

"Seriously. You stay up all night and get up early morning. Take a break. Sleep, pig out and relax while you're at it." Basho burped softly after a drink from his tea. "You're gonna end up like Mr. Nostrade if you keep this up. People don't run off of pills and working themselves ragged. The healthy one's at least."

"As I said, I'm fine. I'll be leaving in a week for a small business trip anyway."

"Business trip?"

"I'll have to do some extra work for a few days, then I'll be back."

Basho placed a balled hand to his cheek. "Extra work? You practically run the place now! And why you?"

Kurapika finished his sandwich, not exactly feeling satisfied but it would sustain him for awhile.

"Because I'm the only one he could send."

* * *

That night, Kurapika did indeed look up Augustus Bellamew on the Hunter website. Just like Light, he was a mafia capo. Mainly using child prostitution to make ends meet, and Light told him he had to put up with the man for three whole days. Kurapika felt sick. Horridly he closed the laptop and stood to remove his now irritating contacts.

Once properly undressed, Kurapika lay atop his sheets and stared out the wide window that stretched half the length of his bed and nearly to the ceiling. It was nearing 2:00am, and Kurapika couldn't sleep. He was tired still, but restless. Sighing, Kurapika stood, wearing only a pair of light pants, and made his way to his small bathroom.

There was a medicine cabinet given with all kinds of things, all replaced when their expiration was nearing. Taking the never used sleeping pills, Kurapika snapped one in half and swallowed. Half meant that he could still get up early.

In his drug induced sleep, Kurapika welcomed the darkness that followed. No nightmarish visuals included.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm in yo websites. Floodin' yer fanfics.

Alright, time to get into the darker aspects of this world. I mean, it's not shown but the HxH world is pretty damn dark. Dark enough for Gon to just shrug the sights of murder off, act like there's nothing wrong with possibly getting sold to slavery, and treat cannibals like friends. Or the kid is just bat shit nuts.

No, the story wont focus on OCs. This is ju- no, I'm not gonna spoil it. Like this? Hate it? a review would really help me improve or get some new ideas.

*Noroco is the term I use for the city Heaven's Arena is in because it's in the real life equivalent to Africa.

Stomping Ground

Chapter 3

Melody watched Kurapika from a distance, though with her ears instead of her eyes. He had explained his assignment, and Melody wished she could accompany him. His heartbeat was filled with hate, though not as strong as for the Spiders, it was still strong. Whoever this Augustus Belllamew was, Kurapika bore ill feelings like a lifelong enemy, though Melody knew why. She too had checked the Hunter website and read about the man.

Unlike Kurapika she read all about him and his "services", all of them meant for the most depraved. Citizen of *Noroco, abandoned to Meteor City, then crawled from the filth of the world and made it big.

Book wise, Kurapika was probably a genius, street wise, it was apparent Kurapika was a dunce. She had convinced, more like forced, Kurapika to purchase some business suits. Even she owned one of her own. Tribal and personal wear didn't mean a thing to men who operated for appearances. Hopefully he wouldn't upset anyone with his perfect, professional demeanor.

Had it not been for the agency, the chain user wouldn't have gotten anywhere. Even with a hunter's license, professional or not, certain people only dealt with certain attitudes. And Kurapika had the worst for the crowd he was going to have to deal with.

Before long, she couldn't hear his heart as he was driven away by Everest to the air port. Now she would have to pacify Neon until Kurapika returned bearing, hopefully, good news.

Contact covered eyes stared intently at the slightly frosted scenery. Winter was approaching, and Kurapika had to wear a light, fur coat over his newly acquired business wear. The guard driving glanced at him from the corner of his eye every now and then and stayed silent until they reached the high way.

"You seem tense. More than usual. Nervous or somethin'?"

Kurapika didn't eve turn his head as he answered. "No."

Everest rolled his eyes. "Whateva you say. Though I do advise lightin' up. Boss' don't really like it when kids act all high and mighty. I know you're good people, but they only see money signs, tits and enemies. Don't forget that."

The younger chose not to answer, instead closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. He slept a full eight hours that night, knowing even in a if he'd gotten all the sleep in the world he'd be tired within hours. The little, imaginary dark spots that plagued his vision were gone for once. He chose to hold off on the caffeine pills this time.

"Well, hopefully this will be an eye opening experience. The offer still stands for the card, you may be needing it by the time you get back."

The air port was bustling with activity, yet Kurapika managed to bypass it all as the Nostrade car received special clearance to drive up to the private air ship. The police protection would have to be re-instated soon, and hopefully this job would pay for it.

Stepping out of the car, Kurapika was greeted by two large men in suits. Most likely guards.

"Sorry but we're gonna have to take any guns on you. Baggage needs a check as well." One said.

"Eh? What kinda shit is that?" Everest argued, though Kurapika raised his hand.

"It's alright. I don't have any guns on me, the bag is clean anyway."

The two guards looked to each other then the one that hadn't spoke took Kurapika's briefcase of luggage. He hadn't need to pack much. Just some essentials. He even left his laptop back at the manor. Kurapika took his items back before nodding to Everest. Sighing in defeat, he nodded back and allowed the other to leave.

The interior of the air ship wasn't anything special, most likely to increase mobility. All Kurapika could do now was wait.

* * *

They landed on a private pad situated next to Augustus' large mansion. This man apparently liked to show off due to the large fountains, and sculptures in the main yard. Kurapika only paid attention to the general layout of the place.

The guard who spoke pressed a finger to the ear piece he wore.

"Yes sir... Kurapika, you will follow me to your quarters, then Mr. Augustus will see to you."

Kurapika followed the large man down a different path silently.

As they walked, he spoke again. "Here, take these. These are the floor plans of Mr. Augustus' home. Your own room will be on the first floor and the boss' on the third. Though as a guard for Nostrade I'm sure you know how to handle yourself."

Upon reaching his room, Kurapika inwardly sighed in relief. It was probably simpler than his room in the Nostrade home. A bed with white sheets and beige cover, no windows but still a ventilation shaft, as well as a door connecting to a bathroom with just a floor length mirror, shower, toilet, and sink.

Removing his coat, Kurapika exited the room and followed the other through many twists to his next destination. Through two large doors, he was met with the sight of many things he did not want to see. One of them being the three poles and the girls on them. There was a bar, large television, and a set of stairs to which he was led up.

Passing by a bed area, Kurapika was finally faced with another door, leading into a room lit only by an aquarium and black lights above. Inside, Augustus Bellamew sat on a sofa. He waved an unhealthily thin hand towards the seat across from him and Kurapika took it.

Augustus wore a large, black fur coat that blended with the plush sofa he sat on. Light reflected off his bald head, and Kurapika could see a faint reflection due to his dark skin. His gaunt appearance made his high cheekbones protrude slightly, and cold, amber eyes followed Kurapika's every move.

When Kurapika got a full view of him, he thought he stepped into a black hole. The black suit the man wore made him look like an emissary of death, ready to take the boy to the underworld where the worst of the worst went.

"So you must be Kurapika. Hope Orlando didn't give you too much trouble." Augustus chuckled with a raspy voice. "Hell, I didn't expect someone like you. Heard you killed Ubogin of the Phantom Troupe. The man who wiped out a whole god damn army of men and three- no, _four_ of the shadow beasts. Perfect one for the job I'd say."

"Thank you, sir."

"And modest as shit. Anyway, to business. You see, a man like me's got more enemies than you could count. That bein' said, there's a certain family I need a bit of _extra _protection from. Got a bit of wind a hit order's been put on my head for the Zoaldyk's. And wouldn't you know it, it's to happen during a little event of mine. And I can't have that."

Kurapika's eyes widened a fraction. Of all the families. Either Light had that much trust in him or he seriously doubted the Zoaldyk's abilities.

"I see… I will do my best to-"

"Do your best?" Augusts said dangerously. "Best don't save lives, boy. Either ya do or ya don't."

"I _will _protect you, sir." Kurapika tried.

Augustus seemed to be pleased since ne nodded and pulled out a white cigar. Though something about it was, off.

After inhaling deeply, the dark man exhaled, sending a thick cloud of hazy smoke to the air. After a whiff, Kurapika felt a bit dizzy.

"You want one boy? I'm in a generous mood you know."

Kurapika refused as politely as he could, bit by bit finding it harder to focus properly.

"N-no, I'm… fun-fine."

Rumbling chuckles from Augustus' thin throat resonated in the large cabin.

Somewhere along the line, a dark skinned woman wearing probably no more than straps and pieces of fishnet came into the room. Kurapika chose to not pay attention, and went to a special place in his mind. It helped him as a child, it helped him after killing Ubogin, and it was certainly helping him here. In a way the haze clouding his mind helped him relax. He was still aware enough to detect threats, but everything he deemed unimportant was lost in the wind.

Though he knew with the threat of the family of assassin's he had to be on alert as though the Spiders themselves were after his blood at any time. If whoever was sent did manage to off him, then maybe Killua would harbor no hard feelings since it was just business. Kurapika's options had hit their worst. Be killed in action, or have his employer killed, ruining his chances with Light and in turn, the scarlet eyes. The worst indeed.

Then again, depending on who the assassin was, he always did have a small link for assistance. But of all people…

Red hair standing like fire followed by a painted face covering a playful yet predatory grin flashed in his mind.

Hisoka made it clear that he and Illumi were close. Close enough for the other to risk being spotted by the Spiders in a one against too many death match for the sake of another. Even if Kurapika had to fork over twice as much as the hit cost to Hisoka _and_ Illumi, he'd sacrifice it.

"For the next two days, I'll be having some special guests for a little party. I want you by my side during that time. Think of tonight as a time to relax until then. My informant tells me the hit should take place tomorrow, though I don't trust that something may still happen after. You will make sure of that, understood?"

"Yes sir. I understand completely." Kurapika said, no enthusiasm whatsoever. The haze was coming back, and Kurapika wished he had taken a pill before coming in.

"You better. Go." Augustus waved his hand once more and Kurapika stood, exiting the dark room and allowing a rather large group of women to enter. Orlando still stood outside the doorway, smoking a cigarette and holding a can.

"You're a real wonder you know. Kid like you, popping out of nowhere kicking ass all the way. That other guard was the sniper who lived. He'd been a bit farther out, listening to everything, waiting. When he saw the other boys get their heads smashed by damn pebbles, he was smart enough to quit while he still had his head. But now he's half deaf from his equipment malfunctioning due to that crazy ass scream."

Kurapika watched the big man as he shifted his weight and flicked his cigarettes ashes into the can he held.

"I'm not some hero."

Orlando snorted then leaned back against the wall. "Never said you were, it's just surprising and a bit insulting to see some girly looking boy run around and do more than hundreds of men."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, now if you'll excuse me." Kurapika said, briskly making his way out of the room. Map of the place memorized, the boy navigated his way back to his own room to remove his contacts. The cool water felt great on his eyes and be blinked a few times.

Right, so now he had to decide whether or not to speak to the insane clown or not. If the psychopath messed around too much he'd just hang up and deal with the problem as it arose.

Pulling his phone from his pants pocket, the missed history revealed about thirty two calls. Some dating back to over a month ago. Deciding to check with them later, Kurapika dialed the clown's number, half expecting it to be disconnected.

The tone dial beeped before going right to voicemail. That was odd. The number was still active, but he hadn't expected his phone to be off. Oh well then. There couldn't be much planning when your opponent could rip out your heart before you even knew he was in the room after all.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It took me a long time to write this simply because I had no clue how to work this situation out. I'm not that smart dammit!

Thanks for the reviews so far. Just lemmie know if something is dumb or not. I'm a bit hesitant to deviate away from canon, but based off of the new chapter rate, I don't think it will matter for quite some time. It's one thing to keep things a mystery, but when characters do something without explanation until 20 chapters later; it's hard not to add in something extra.

Stomping Ground

Chapter 4

Kurapika chose to take an extra pill that day. It was approaching evening and Augustus' guests would arrive any minute. Kurapika, as well as a handful of guards, stood or sat in a small meeting room, going through a briefing. Kurapika stood at the head of the main table next to Orlando as he went over the basics of the event. Already the youth was sick to his stomach.

Apparently the York New auction wasn't enough and the man was having one of his own, only with live humans that night. The next night had been something he didn't even want to think about. It was as though he stepped into a cesspool of demons. Kurapika didn't like killing, but his heart told him such a man needed to suffer then die. Unfortunately said man was helping him so he had to suck it up. After a silent apology to Killua, he spoke up.

"I have information on some the Zoaldyks. Their appearances, as well as some of their techniques. Since we do not know which one will be sent, it would still help if one of us could spot them before they got too close."

Murmurs spread at that.

"Information? How?" One of the men said.

"I've met some of them in person." He answered.

"Impossible!"

"And you're still alive?"

Kurapika raised his hand. "If you'll allow me a few minutes I can sketch out some of their faces. There are still a few that I'm unfamiliar with, but at least we can have a reference to go by."

Orlando looked peeved as he handed him a few slips of blank paper and a pencil. The air was uneasy in the windowless room, yet Orlando continued. Kurapika only half listened as he made sure to get every detail of the family's faces right. Everest's offer surfaced to his mind. If anything what he recommended would only make him feel worse.

As he finished, Kurapika spread each portrait on the table and explained what he knew.

"Based off of how they operate, I doubt some of them will come. However, the first is Zeno. The second, Silva. I don't know the name of the woman with the visor, though the next is Kalluto and finally, Illumi. They all share inhuman strength, endurance, and speed. Engaging any in combat would be unwise. They are capable of dodging bullets so shooting will only cause a commotion."

"The hell? How can we know if you're not just tryin' to show off kid? Nobody's even got pictures of these people."

Orlando shook his head to the man that spoke. "He isn't bluffing. In York New he was able to meet two who had been called in when trying to get that Phantom bastard."

"Yes, now, how to deal with them. They will know if someone notices them, so if spotted, simply send a signal to alert everyone. Mr. Augustus will have to be escorted to his safe room discretely. If the Zoaldyk even sees someone acting slightly out of place, there is a high chance they'll be killed before any of you can blink. I can deal with the one that appears once Mr. Augustus is safe."

"Well what makes you so special? Them Zoaldyks wiped out the troupe. You only beat one!"

Kurapika was thankful for his contacts as his eyes took on a blood red hue.

"I can handle myself thank you. I think you should be concerned with your own job, unless you want to be cannon fodder."

The man stood, a knife in his hand.

"Hey, hey! Calm the hell down and keep your bras straight. He's got a point, the Zoaldyk's haven't been top tier assassins all these years for nothing. We finish this meeting clear, not running around like little kids."

The guard gave Orlando a long look before pocketing his knife and sitting back down. Kurapika took a deep breath before continuing again, wishing he could get this assignment over and done with.

* * *

Melody sat at a grand piano, playing a calming tune as Basho stood guard outside. Light and Neon were face to face at a small, round table. The man had whiskey, and the girl a glass of wine. For the past half hour he had been explaining his status, though not in detail, and made about a dozen promises.

Neon pleaded, trying to get him to understand that she couldn't use her ability, but it was as though a brick wall had been placed in between them and he went on about how making her happy would get it back.

Both Melody and Basho remained silent on the matter. They knew that nothing aside from Chrollo giving the ability back would help. Though even if they did explain, it would only further confuse and upset Light. Their heartbeats were calmed, thanks to Melody, and the musician intended to keep it that way.

Like Kurapika, the leads to her goal were trickling slowly. Unlike the eyes which were on display, she was sure the Sonata pieces were hidden unless an owner was insane enough to show it to anyone capable of understanding it. The only way to get closer would be to keep the family intact. The hidden agency had given her a few more options, but Neon's collection was the only thing half close to what she was aiming for.

A shrill cry from the table almost made Melody miss a note.

"But daddy! You never listen to me unless I'm telling fortunes! Now that I can't do anything you act like I'm not even here!" Neon yelled.

"Neon, sweetheart, I'm only trying to make you happy." Light pleaded.

"No you're not! You only want me to make you money!"

Neon wiped her tear streaked face and stormed from the room, surprising Basho who was bumped into.

"Neon! Wait!" Light called. Sighing, he looked to Melody. "Please go after her and make sure she doesn't do anything reckless."

"Yes sir." Melody said as she hopped from the high stool and ran after the girl.

Basho cast a sympathetic look as they made eye contact. They both hoped Kurapika returned soon. If this guard deal was as big as it was made to be, maybe the crumbling household would build itself back up.

Much against Melody's gentle protests, she was forced to sit on Neon's pink bed as the other cried into her shoulder.

"… And it's always one of his whores! If he didn't spend so much money on them then maybe daddy wouldn't have to cut back on my shopping!" the girl wailed.

Elisa and the other attendant were nowhere in sight and Melody wished they got there faster. She had no problem comforting others, but when it came to spoiled daughters of a mafia family, the woman was lost.

"Do you want me to play you a song?" Melody offered.

Neon sniffed. "O-ok. Your songs are always pretty."

Thankful to be able to distance herself, Melody pulled out her flute and began to play. Kurapika had better do well on his assignment. Music alone wouldn't be able to solve this households problems.

* * *

Kurapika stood in a theater like room beside Augustus, praying silently to calm his nerves. The guests varied from obese men to cruel looking old women. There had to be at least two hundred, all with the intent on spending probably twice as much as the others in York New.

Augustus sat upon a silver and gold throne, wearing equally gold clothing and furs as a king would. They were in a balcony to the side overlooking the rest of the guests, but still had a clear view of the stage. In the man's hand he held a microphone, emitting his raspy voice to everyone and giving Kurapika a slight headache.

"Let the Auction of Flesh, begin!" he shouted. The crowd stood and clapped loudly before seating themselves.

"Aaaha, hello hello, hello! I'm sure you're all ready to get to know our first lovely lady." A yellow suited man said with too much enthusiasm on stage. After introducing himself, the first "item" was put on display.

With a collar and chain around her neck, a pale girl no older than fourteen was pulled onto the stage. She stumbled in the unreasonably high stilettos she wore, and her clothes may as well have been strings.

Pleased mumbles from the men below floated to Kurapika's ears, and he began to see red. The girl tried to cry, but the collar around her neck was yanked and she quieted. Kurapika bit his lip and clenched his fists, using the pain to distract himself. All that mattered at this point was that he watched for any assassins and wait for the given signal.

They all had ear pieces in, and the given words to start moving were "Crystal clear."

At that, Kurapika and Orlando would usher Augustus from the balcony and down a hidden stairway that would lead to the panic room. The only way to open these paths was their boss' retinal and card scan. Kurapika had the suspicion that alone wouldn't be enough to stop whoever came, though he'd be waiting outside the room in order to deal with it.

The auction had made it to the tenth person that night. This time, it was a lost looking girl who had no legs and had to be pushed in from a wheelchair. Kurapika closed his eyes, trying not to vomit. The air conditioning did little to help his burning skin, he was sure that his eyes were glowing red.

The winning bid had been fifteen billion jenny. Many small boys, teen girls, and others later, Kurapika's blood ran cold.

"An exquisite beauty from Jappon! Only, this one has a little secret." yellow suited man on stage said as he motioned to the cross dressing boy.

As calmly as he could, the blonde whispered into his hidden microphone. "Crystal clear."

Orlando refused to flinch and Augustus had already begun to stand. If Kalluto noticed, he didn't make a move, allowing the men and women to begin placing their bids. The trio quickly exited and made their way down to the steel and cement protected room in a matter of minutes.

If Kalluto could find his way down, then that meant the other guards were gone, and he was the last obstacle. There was no way to tell the time in the small hallway he stood in. A set of fluorescent lights lined the stone walls, and Kurapika was left only with the sound of deafening silence, broken time to time by the sound of his chains rattling if he moved his hands.

After what seemed like hours, the ear piece cackled and a voice came through.

"This is Bennet, the auction has ended. Golden Boy has wrapped things up, and the guests have made their way to their assigned rooms. The Zoaldyk has made no other moves, but he is being detained. Decoy made the highest bid so no others could have him."

Something had overcome Kurapika and he felt ready to drop to his knees. Orlando must have managed to get the message as well as he emerged from the room within seconds.

"That was a bit too easy. You sure you got those appearances right?"

"Yes. And I believe you're right. Nothing short of another Zoaldyk could keep another held against their will." Hitting a button on the blue tooth, Kurapika spoke into the microphone that was hidden in his collar. "This is Kurapika. Keep the Zoaldyk where he is, I need to interrogate him. Don't make any threatening moves."

The man from before answered.

"Alright, he's being kept in holding room D."

Orlando looked back to the safe room and then to Kurapika. "I'll stay here. Holding room D wasn't on your map, but it's behind the stage and down a set of stairs between B and C."

Without another word, Kurapika set out.

* * *

The holding room looked more like an interrogation room as there were no special features aside from the two way mirror displaying the silent boy, sitting in a metal chair at a steel table.

Kurapika entered cautiously.

"Kalluto, right?" Kurapika said.

"Yes." He responded, wide eyes fixed on the only other in the room.

"It's clear you're here to assassinate someone, though something tells me it isn't the boss. I've seen your siblings in action, and they're quite efficient and silent. So why expose yourself like this?"

Kalluto slowly blinked. "You are my target."

Instantly, Kurapika was on the defensive and the other made his move. Small bits of blonde hair fell to the floor as Kurapika narrowly escaped a sharpened set of nails aimed at his throat.

"You and others took Killua away from me. So I'm going to kill you and get Killua back."

Kurapika dodged again, using his ring finger this time to extend his dowsing chain.

"Take Killua?!"

"Yes. Don't pretend as though you've forgotten. You took my big brother and I'm taking him back. If you and the others are dead, he will come back."

Using his chain like a whip, Kurapika hopped back on and off the table to get some distance. The confined room was terrible for fighting, but he couldn't complain, nor did he have the time to. Kalluto was fast, extremely fast. Specs of blood splattered here and there on the floor from all his too close encounters, sometimes having to shield his vitals with an arm and getting cut in the process. The other wasn't taking any damage at all.

"I joined the Spiders to get closer to Kill. I am happy I did."

Suddenly, Kurapika thought his heart stopped.

"You're... a Spider?" he breathed.

"I am an assassin, it makes no difference to me."

Kurapika saw red at that point. To join the Spiders meant that one had the ability to do what they did to the Kurta all those years ago. It meant one had probably ruined a few hundred lives and taken many more in a span of weeks. To become a Spider meant to become Kurapika's enemy, and an enemy like them meant he could use the rest of his chains.

Before the younger boy could raise his fan, a hook had attached itself to his sleeve and wrapped around him. He tried to break free, but he found he couldn't move. With his hand still free, Kalluto tries to use his fan, but his nen wouldn't come to him.

"W-what is this?"

"An ability that the Spiders should have told you about. Since you're not here on official business, I'm not obligated to kill you. Therefore, you will leave this place and never return. Unless you have physical strength that surpasses Chrollo, you will not be able to break these chains."

He received no answer as Kalluto continued to struggle. Kurapika took the moment to force the boy down to his knees by tightening his chains and pressing down on his shoulder with a foot. At that moment, a few guards with guns at the ready stormed in.

"What are you all doing?" Kurapika demanded.

"You caught the Zoaldyk. He can't move right? We'll add a few holes to his head and end this tonight." It was the guard who threatened to fight him earlier.

"No. This one is _my_ target since he was after me. I can deal with him."

"_Your_ target?! Don't get cocky kid. This is Mr. Augustus' property, and this little shit is trespassing. You're just hired muscle. You don't get targets, you get orders."

Kurapika's reddened eyes threatened to show through his contacts as he sent a murderous glare to the other man.

"I will _not_ allow you to kill him."

The other guards cast glances from Kalluto to Kurapika, waiting to see how the scene played out. Growling, the loud mouthed guard aimed his pistol at Kurapika.

"Well then, looks like you'll have to go to!"

Bullets shot at but didn't hit the blonde as he used his dowsing chain to capture them all. With a flick of his finger he knocked the guard out with the ending ball.

"Get a car ready for me. I'm taking the Zoaldyk away from here."

They didn't argue and rushed out, leaving the other pair alone.

"Why won't you kill me?" Kalluto finally asked.

"Because… you were not a part of the Spiders five years ago."

* * *

The car was silent as Kurapika drove to the nearest small town which was a few miles away. As the town lights neared, Kalluto spoke.

"What happened 5 years ago?"

He didn't answer immediately, but looked to the boy coldly for a second.

"The Phantom Troupe came to my village and killed every single Kurta. Taking their eyes as prizes. I was the only survivor since I wasn't there at the time."

Neither said anything after that until the car stopped.

"I'm aware of your family's motto of not taking on opponents you cannot defeat. You cannot defeat me. So leave, and never show your face to Gon, Leorio, or I ever again."

Kalluto stepped out as the oppressive nen chains released from his form. The other drove off without a word back to the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm writing slower than you'd all think. I'm relying on feedback to decide what should and shouldn't be changed, but if everyone's ok, then I'll keep mucking up the plot until only incoherent babbling remains! Nah, but seriously my fingers have taken over, I don't know what I'm doing anymore. ;_;

Still, all these reviews are making me so warm inside! Thank you all. Though now it makes me nervous to even post this chapter since it's probably the darkest yet. No real details were added since I want to keep things T, but if you gagged then that means my job was well done.

Based off the tone so far, I edited a lot of things out due to fear. Forgive me.

Stomping Ground

Chapter 5

Kurapika didn't sleep that night, or in the morning. He had taken out his contacts when the sun rose, but took another two caffeine pills to keep awake. He didn't want to sleep for various reasons. The first being the fact that the Spiders were gaining new members. His goal was to destroy them, but he'd never get to that goal if they simply replaced a member every time.

Memories from killing Ubogin to his friends being captured made him upset, irritable, and not wanting to even lie down. He patrolled after allowing his eyes time to get proper oxygen and his contacts to soak in the cleaning liquid. The second reason he refused to sleep had been because of the auction. Too many children had been sold as slaves for all their fetishes.

Some of them live, and others not. While pacing in his room, Kurapika's body gave in and he expelled what little food he had left in his body. Perhaps this was why Light split with the dark man. He had a daughter and a moral code of his own.

The ends absolutely justified the means in this case. For his, and Melody's sake. Melody had helped support him when dealing with Chrollo and Pakunoda. They were comrades now, and he couldn't let her down. Basho and Linssen weren't as close, but they were far from enemies.

Red and orange painted the sky as the guests poured into the grand ballroom of the mansion. Tables of food were scatted here and there, though each guest rested on a set of pillows or at their own table, food included.

It was a masquerade, and even the guards had to wear masks. Kurapika chose a simple black one that looked like a pair of shimmering wings. He wanted to object, but relented, choosing one that wouldn't impair his vision in case something did happen. Augustus hadn't even thanked Kurapika for his efforts.

As the men and women gathered, they each had their "prizes" from last night's auction. Many of them wore nothing more than fancy, fur coats, decorated undergarments, or some strange costume. Kurapika felt as though he'd dry heave as he flanked Augustus from behind along with Orlando. Showing off, he rode in on a throne carried by more children, all of different ethnicities underneath on all fours.

Kurapika stood to the man's left and kept his eyes on a single, gold engraving on the wall ahead.

"Great friends and families! We are all one tonight! For tonight, is the Feast of Pigs! Let all of your desires run free!" Augustus greeted loudly. The man spoke more, but Kurapika's mind was in a place light years away.

Nothing short of a direct attack would catch his attention now. And if one came, unless aimed at him, he might ignore it as well.

Unseen to anyone unless they looked closely at his eyes, red gently shined through where the black of the contacts did not cover. Kurapika didn't know what he felt. He wasn't exactly angry, but he still felt furious. He felt pity for those around him, he loathed the man next to him, and even the helpless children sparked something in his heart. He had to keep his temper under control, but the urge to strangle everyone in the room was becoming great. At least the children could be put out of their misery.

Kurapika's concentration broke at that thought.

Killing children? No, they still had whole lives ahead of them. They could escape, probably get some consolation, and return to the real world. Though… what if that consolation didn't work? It was saddening, they could probably end up like Kurapika. They were close in age after all, be it current of how old he was when the Spiders slew his clan.

Should he just kill the rest of those there?

Kurapika clenched his fist behind his back. He couldn't. Eyes or not, people were still people. As he buried Ubogin's body, the fact remained that he removed a soul from the earth. He wasn't a Zoaldyk after all, or was it because he hadn't killed enough? Desensitization was a proven way to get over something, including you worst fear.

Kurapika's fist clenched further, drawing a small amount of blood. The pain kept his mind rooted to the fact that he'd probably be causing others worse, and so, he said a silent prayer in order to bring his conscience to the only reason he was there.

From the sounds at his side, he could tell Augustus was alive and not under any threat, so he kept his eyes forward, filtering his hearing to the point where everything sounded like a different language and the bodies not quite in his sight were only snakes.

No. That's exactly what they were. Venomous snakes, slithering on the ground.

Everywhere they slithered, they brought their poisons and consumed those around them. It looked like Kurapika had another creature to add to those he didn't care for.

He became dizzy after a long while of keeping himself in his thoughts. A haze even stronger than what he felt before clouded his mind and he searched for the source.

Augustus had one of those white cigars again, and smoke puffed from gold and bronze items on the ground. Kurapika knew what they were, but it took him a moment to really think of where he'd seen them from.

Oh right. Hookahs.

Once realization hit, Kurapika noticed there were a few things in his line of vision he had successfully been ignoring until now. Heat hit his body full force and he felt as though he'd keel over. Sickness threatened to spill from his lips and before anyone could notice, he righted himself.

He'd expected dark things, but nothing could reach this low. Insanity and immorality controlled this place, and Kurapika refused to let either take a hold of him. This night would be his final night, only endurance would help him now.

* * *

Melody looked up in surprise as her ears picked up the sound of a car driving down the lone road to the manor. Looking out the window, she saw the same car that left about thirty minutes ago return.

Something was, however, off. As Kurapika exited, she gasped. It was feint due to the barriers impairing her, but it was obvious he wasn't in a stable state of mind. She could see from the window that he looked disturbed. When her shift ended, she'd go to see him. Until then, she'd continue to patrol the area.

At the main doorway, Basho greeted Killua with uncertainty.

"Hey, Mr. Nostrade wants to see you. Are you alright? You look even worse than when you left."

Kurapika's chained fingers twitched.

"I'll be fine."

The other man side stepped and allowed him to pass. Everest shook his head from the driver's seat before Basho could even ask. When Kurapika was out of hearing range, he leaned out the car window.

"I think it's best we all wait until the news is announced. I thought he was gonna kill me when they let him off that airship. The boy isn't right, right now."

Silently, Basho agreed with a small nod.

* * *

"Kurapika! I'm glad you're back! The money was successfully wired. You've been such a great help." Light said while enthusiastically shaking Kurapika's hand.

Kurapika remained indifferent, his words on auto pilot. "It was nothing, sir."

Light looked a mess. His hair was tangled, eyes probably as dark as Kurapika's, and he didn't even bother with his full suit. Instead wearing a white, button up shirt and slacks. Alcohol reeked from his breath.

Kurapika still wore his own suit. The second that he had brought along. He burned the first one while the other guards weren't paying attention. Then he showered in water so hot his skin was red for a long time.

Light rambled on about how he could afford to pay for protection as well as pay off money he owed. This went on for another few minutes before Kurapika was allowed to leave. He apparently had the rest of the day off now.

It was only afternoon, but Kurapika decided he'd just take a non-lethal amount of sleeping pills and hope the past would slowly degrade in his memory. He knew he wouldn't dream at least. By the time he reached his room, someone was approaching from the other end of the hallway.

Melody looked concerned. "Kurapika. What's happened? Your heart is in complete disarray!"

Kurapika stood still then allowed himself a moment to let his thoughts gather.

"Not now. Leave me." He said, then took another moment to apparently process his location before entering his room and closing the door.

The other woman sighed, deciding to distance herself from his troubled heartbeat. She hadn't heard one that bad since her own after discovering her mangled form.

Inside the small room, Kurapika had haphazardly removed his clothing and made it to the bathroom. Careful not to poke his eyes, Kurapika removed his contacts, revealing eyes red all over. A rarely used glass sat by the sink and he filled it with cold water. After taking five sleeping pills, he drank the rest and stumbled into bed.

* * *

8:00am came along, and Kurapika finally awoke. His head was pounding and he really didn't want to get up. After a few minutes of dragging himself, he took a pain killer before showering. His medicine cabinet was beginning to finally being put to use. Before he could leave though, he _had_ to clean the mess on the floor.

Looking in the closet by the bathroom door, he picked out his usual tribal wear. The familiar material felt soft against his fingers, and comforting. Not like the unfamiliar textures of the suit.

Still quite early, chances are Light was just getting up himself. Once Kurapika made it to the man's room, a guard whose name he had yet to learn was still standing, leaning against the wall and looking at his nails. He gave a friendly wave before leaving, not even caring that he had been there an extra amount of time.

Kurapika nodded then stood in his place. Not too long after, Light emerged looking cleaner than he had since the auction.

"Ah, Kurapika. Glad to see you're here. Walk with me. I'm going to arrange a few business trips. Those deals you made in the past few days will be raking in some good flow, though there are some things I'm going to have to do in person."

"I will go where I am needed." He replied emotionlessly.

"I've had high hopes for you since the auction. You've done this family a great service, you will be greatly rewarded once all this harsh wind has blown over."

"Thank you sir. I appreciate it."

Together, they reached his main study, which had a large monitor equipped for video calls.

Books the man probably hadn't even cared to read lined high shelves, and before the monitor, a large desk with a computer and comfortable office chair sat. Kurapika made sure to stay back near the door as the man seated himself and turned on the computer.

The large screen blinked before showing the faces of different men depending on the deal. The old, respected Light Nostrade was back, and he'd make sure the world didn't forget it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh jeez. Screw the Oscars, I feel like I got an award of my own. Reviews.

-sniffs- I-I'd like to thank you all! And I'd like to thank my mommy! And, and –breaks out into dramatic tears-

But seriously, I decided to borrow references from Darkness II and if I decide to play or watch a walkthrough, Mafia II. In fact, a lot of crime games will be used to help me out here. Unfortunately the driving controls for all the GTA's suck so I never got to finish any of them despite owning pretty much all the current games.

Stomping Ground

Chapter 6

Melody had to force Kurapika to eat a few days after he returned.

His personality had become quick tempered, so she let him be, thinking it was only the past events that took a toll on him. But his heartbeat hadn't been normal. It had been that awkward morning hour when Kurapika headed to bed that she argued her way into his room in order to talk to him.

Full cheeks had thinned, healthy skin looked pale, and bags under his eyes had formed all too prominently. As much as he demanded she left him alone, she didn't listen. He'd never attack her anyways. All he could do was protest as she raised her voice right back. A small white speck on the ground had caught her eye and she picked it up, it was a pill.

"It's just a sleeping pill alright, I must have dropped it." He claimed.

Checking in the bathroom revealed a half empty container of them as well as nearly depleted caffeine pills. Aside from the water he drank, he was probably living off of those alone.

Melody wouldn't allow it and grabbed Kurapika by the wrist and pulled him to their eating area. She wasn't a body guard for nothing after all, and her physical strength was pretty high. Kurapika struggled half the way but gave up when he couldn't escape her iron grip without hurting her or himself.

Be it a salad or an orange, Kurapika was going to eat that night, then again in the morning, and would eat again mid day.

Briefly, Melody wondered what her job was anymore. Kurapika had lost his own mother, now she was treating him like her son. Neon had no mother, so she was somewhat forced to take on that role when she couldn't understand something and her attendants had no clue.

The sun began to rise again two days later and Kurapika stood outside, waiting for Light to emerge from the front door. Melody waited with him as well, making sure her friend would be ready for the events to come. He chewed a miniature apple as he listened to her speak. Dressed in a navy blue business suit, Melody had to admit it made him fit in better for the job. Kurapika decided he'd only wear a suit if the occasion called for it. He purchased another two to replace the one he burned in case he had to take another extended leave, like now.

"Kurapika, are you sure? Really, you must be prepared to do more than just wait for an attack. This is the _mafia _you're dealing with. Intimidation is what makes them who they are."

Kurapika swallowed the piece he had been chewing then gave a small smile.

"I can control myself. I'd rather not harm innocents, but if he asks… I'll do it. For mine and your sake."

"But can you kill?"

They made eye contact.

"I…" Kurapika sighed.

"Kurapika, I accepted this job preparing for the worst. A client who collects body parts is bound to do many terrible things to others. If Ms. Neon wants fingers, someone will have to take those fingers. You saw that man in that portrait. Didn't you consider having to do the same?"

"I know!" he shouted in response, immediately apologizing. "Sorry-but I know. I have no other connections, so this is my best bet. And… and the ends justify the means."

In a black car, Everest pulled up and rolled down the window.

"Yo. Mr. Nostrade isn't out yet I see. You ready?"

Melody smiled gently. "I can hear that he's getting closer. You two take care."

After waving, she re-entered the building and left the other two to wait. Soon after, Light emerged and Kurapika moved to open the car door for him. He had to play the role of the emotionless guard once more.

* * *

Melody had been right about appearances once more.

As he sat diagonal from Light in his personal air ship, he couldn't help but to think from an observer's point of view. Everest was there as well, only sitting by the door that lead out of the large cabin. Men in suits were intimidating, though not to Kurapika. Everest had said the look didn't exactly fit him, but it made him look older. Kurapika ignored him for the most part, but understood.

Their first destination would be to a small scale city. Due to the location, the weather was much warmer and Kurapika didn't need a coat. Apparently the Nostrade had actual blood relatives that lived there. It wasn't absurd, though Kurapika didn't quite understand why they would operate in such far distances. In the end, his thoughts made no difference. His goal did. The more names and connections, the faster he could locate the scarlet eyes.

Light, who was in excellent spirits, talked idly as they flew. Apparently Kurapika had an extra person to look over, some woman or other. The knife resting in his pocket was an uncomfortable weight. Something told him he'd have to use it eventually. It wasn't any better than a gun, but it seemed as though his code of honor was nonexistent with city dwellers.

Thinking back, he remembered the hours he cost everyone in Trick Tower. Leorio, a teen working to save lives, insisted he killed his motionless opponent. As did Killua. Gon didn't exactly put up a fight, and Tonpa had probably caused his own fair share of deaths. Right, so it was kill or let down those around you.

No honor indeed.

* * *

The hours passed uneventfully. Everest kept silent, shooting common citizens dirty looks if they stared too long. The woman, who insisted Kurapika referred to as Skyy, only served to irritate him. She was no doubt a youthful beauty with perfect golden hair down to her back, and wearing a skimpy red dress, but Kurapika found it a waste since she was just selling it all.

He didn't like air head bimbos anyway.

Don and Sherri's, a restaurant owned by Light's brother, was a nice enough place. Dimly lit, an old fashioned theme, and warm enough to feel like one sat by a fire. Light, his woman, and two others sat in a private area, a significant amount away from the others there. The first was a man probably a few years younger than Light, Ray. The other was Ray's woman.

The boy didn't exactly what they talked about but he listened on anyway for the sake of anything threatening or anything synonymous with "auction". Everest stood across from him, right by an ash tray where he smoked. He offered once more, but Kurapika still refused. Even if his mind wasn't, he'd at least keep his body clean. There had to be a non addictive pill that relaxed one's nerves, right?

Well dressed people of different statuses carried on about their day. One overweight woman complained about her drink, a couple acted disgustingly lovey dovey, some men discussed their own matters of business, all of them acting like there weren't criminals within eye sight.

Kurapika was thankful for that.

As they exited the restaurant, Skyy sent him a wink unseen by Light. Since Kurapika couldn't outright call her an "annoying harlot" he looked away and everywhere she wasn't.

By the time they reached an abandoned looking warehouse, his stomach clenched. The blonde wasn't bored exactly, but he wasn't exactly ready to do anything over the top. Skyy clung to Light's arm and somehow didn't lose her balance in her all too high stilettos on the gravel.

It didn't help much, but Everest gave a nod of encouragement.

Other men in suits awaited them.

"They're all waitin' for ya boss." One said. Kurapika took note of subtle blood stains on his knuckles.

"Good, good." Light congratulated as he entered. Kurapika followed, his gaze cold and devoid of any expression.

Inside, there wasn't much lighting, but in the setting sun, it was enough. A man chained to a steel chair sat under a particularly bright light. At the sight of the new occupants, he began to panic. He was a mess. Wearing only a tattered tank top and boxers, dirt covered his skin, his hair looked tangled, and crusted blood dribbled down his nose.

Before he could stutter, Skyy lit Light a cigar and he breathed.

"You know. I don't like it when my money is kept waiting. I also don't like it when I have to visit people in person. It just so happens," Light breathed again. "that I had some other things to take care of."

"L-listen! I'm sorry! I-I got your money, it's j-just-"

"Just what indeed?" He looked over. "Kurapika?"

Kurapika stepped forward, silently praying he could let the man live.

"I'm not exactly appreciating how this man handles business with me. Though, I'm going to need some assistance."

The man stuttered and shook as Kurapika walked towards him, stopping when he was within an arm's reach. Light smoked his cigar for a few seconds before speaking again.

"I want him to remember this day, as a first and final warning. Break him, but not too much. He still owes me and dead men aren't good at paying their dues. Though I'm sure his daughter and wife wouldn't mind much paying for him. Honey Bee's is hiring this time of year."

"N-no! Please! I-not them! Plea-" the other hollered.

A chain decorated fist silenced him momentarily. It was official, Kurapika hated his life.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Last chapter was intentionally short. Think of it as the premise to more things to come. Though this one was short as well… huh.

Ginryuumaru: Thought I'd reply to this here because people should know I am going to break Kurapika until he is as jaded as a war vet. –evil laugh-

Stomping Ground

Chapter 7

A broken rib. Three broken fingers, both pinkies twisted. Busted knee cap, a fractured jaw with missing teeth, and broken nose. Pitch black bruises probably patched the man's skin by now, but Kurapika had left that man, as instructed, broken, but not quite dead.

Night had fallen, and Light Nostrade stayed in the presidential suite of a hotel. Kurapika ignored the sounds coming from the bedroom area as he sat by the main door, a glass of wine at hand. It was bitter, revolting, and absolutely distracted him from the other bitter taste in his mouth. Everest had left to run some errands. Most likely collecting money or sending messages similar to what Kurapika had done.

There was a small radio in the room and Kurapika allowed it to play on a low volume. Some easy going music went on, but it only served as background noise to make ignoring Skyy easier. She was absurdly loud and Kurapika didn't want to hear it.

Dizziness began to settle in the boy' mind, a clear signal for him to stop drinking. Though he still finished his second and final glass. The after taste was probably even worse. Though currently unoccupied, a two bed room connected to the suite, which would be used by he and Everest. Light personally preferred Kurapika at his side, but in the three days they'd spend in the small city, he knew he had to rest some time.

Outside the large window, street and business lights blinked and twinkled. Though in its beauty, there was also an ugliness hidden beneath. While at Don and Sherri's Kurapika had been aware that he'd have to do some solo missions. A small time collector often traded body parts for protection in the Nostrade name. And how lucky Kurapika was to handle the business.

Chances were high of Light telling him what to do sooner or later, and of course, what to do if the man didn't pay up. Kurapika could intimidate others, but he didn't indulge in it. Though he may have to send a bit of murderous intent the client's way if he wanted to get any information on the scarlet eyes. It seemed like the best opportunity.

In fact, Kurapika could have used Neon as a medium to beg her father for more scarlet eyes. She meant nothing to him, and her insides were probably as rotten as anyone else's. Spoiled, conceited, but… she still was a person.

Half an hour passed and Skyy finally shut up. Temptation built up to pour another glass of wine but he stopped himself. Drinking was no better than smoking, and he'd rather keep his liver intact. Room service was a brilliant distraction.

"Not now" Kurapika said loudly as he approached, then stopped. It was night time. A distinct feeling of being targeted hit him and he cursed.

He had only a few seconds to warn Light before whoever was on the other side could realize something was wrong. Kurapika bolted to the bedroom and hit the door once, loudly.

Two seconds later, the main door was thrust open and a man with a machine gun began shooting. Dowsing chain already out, the bullets were caught or deflected harmlessly. The man attempted to dive behind the kitchenette to reload, but a lightning fast strike to his head sent him flying and out cold. There was another one with the man, a woman. The blonde noted how they both wore hotel employee clothing, only the woman was dressed as a house maid.

She giggled madly as she thrust a short blade at Kurapika's neck. It wasn't as short as Leorio's, but it wasn't long enough to be a normal sword. Kurapika side stepped, parried, then caught her arm by spinning his chain, catching the blade in a link and wrapping the rest up to her elbow. Yanking the chain, she stumbled forward, dropping the weapon. There were no other assassins in the area, so the blonde knocked her to her knees, and keeping her chained arm painfully behind her back.

His grip on her was strong enough that none of her attempts at fighting back worked. Until she yielded, Kurapika waited before dragging her along in order to get the knocked out man and keeping both by his feet and perfectly in sight. Light emerged moments later, wearing a black, silk robe and looking very disturbed.

"What's going on here? What's happened?!" he demanded.

"These two, attempted to break in an-"

"Fuck you blondie! You ain't nobody so shut up." The woman interrupted.

Her own knife was pressed against her throat in an instant after Kurapika kneeled to grab it. This didn't deter her at all as she relaxed in his grip.

"Oooh, I like it rough. But you can just keep your questions because I ain't tellin' nothing. Neither is my boy here. Get it over with. At least he can die in his sleep."

Kurapika looked up to Light, and the man nodded.

Spirits of the Kurta, please help him

Instead of slitting her throat, the blonde stood. "I'll do it in the bathroom. It will leave less of a mess, if it's alright with you."

Light sighed but waved his hand in dismissal, returning to his own room since there was no other disturbance in sight. The woman continued to curse and spit perverted things as Kurapika took the man by his collar and dragged both to the other room. It looked like showering was going to be out until they got another room or clean up came.

He dumped the man in the large tub first, followed by the woman, both face down. She didn't struggle, knowing that she couldn't escape. Even as Kurapika released his chains she continued to talk as though he was taking her out on a date.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled while dragging the blade across her throat. Shudders racked his frame at the repulsive gurgling sound.

The man was next. Kurapika's lip trembled for a few moments, but he suppressed it. He had to be strong. In the end it would be worth it. If the time came, he wouldn't have the luxury of disposing others in private.

"I'm sorry." He whispered breathlessly, his voice a bit hoarse.

By the time he finished, crimson coated his hands and the shuddering became unbearable. In one swift motion, he was on his knees and over the toilet, expelling all the alcohol and everything else he consumed. Bloodied handprints formed a macabre print on the white porcelain. Only until he released dry gags did he flush, then turned on the shower.

Red poured down the sink drain as he scrubbed his hands under scalding hot water and used as much soap as possible. Red remained in his vision even after it was all washed off. It hurt to hold his phone afterwards, but he dialed Everest's number.

"Kurapika? Is there somethin' goin' on?" the man said casually from the other side. In the background he could hear crying.

"N-no. I… got rid of some assassins just now, but I have no way of disposing the bodies. They're in the bath tub, and I'm letting the shower get rid of the blood." _Please help_, he silently begged.

"Jeez, well from your tone Mr. Nostrade must be alright. I'll send a guy over your way. If someone comes to your door just ask "Who's Shen Long", the response should be "The one you gotta beat." Got it?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"_Nooo _problem."

The line went dead.

* * *

The clean up man had been extremely thorough. After seeing the hand prints, he cast Kurapika a disappointed look before leaving the room spotless.

"Kid, you can't leave prints like that. It's a good thing you put the bodies in the tub, but dammit steel up."

Kurapika let his eyes alone drift to the man as he scolded him. Sitting on one of the beds, he only nodded slowly then looked back down. The other man went into his pocket then pulled out a familiar card.

"Here. They even cater."

The card was the same as what Everest offered. Not caring anymore, he accepted. From the other room, he could hear the man speaking to Light. Once he left, Kurapika re-entered the room the same time Everest got back. It was nearing 1:00am, and his mind was more tired than his body. He'd wait until everyone went to sleep, then remove his contacts, standing guard until morning came and he was allowed rest. Light had other men to protect him, fortunately.

Everest hadn't said much to him that night, just smoked his last cigarette before going to bed. Free to let his eyes breath, Kurapika took the unfinished wine bottle and drank directly from it. Hangover be damned, there was no way he could remain sober, nor did he want to be. The alcohol warmed him, and despite the dizziness he felt calmed. Though the feeling of loneliness hit as he thought of his friends.

Leorio was probably on the other side of the world, studying. Gon and Killua still had to be in Greed Island, having their own adventures.

Would it have been wrong to offer Killua a drink? He was immune to poison, so if anything he'd just have to endure the disgusting taste. Melody would have made an amusing person to drink with. Though it was her drinking that led to her friend's death and her arm's state.

Two hours passed in almost silence. The radio had moved on to a selection of jazz and even less talking. People would call in from time to time, whining about their insignificant problems. Boyfriends, brands of tea, or even the importance of shoes to a song. Stupid beyond belief, but to them it probably meant the world.

Without the influence of pills, Kurapika was awake on his own will, or perhaps he was just too afraid to sleep without them. The sun peaked over the high story buildings and Everest yawned from the bedroom. Shower water ran, and Kurapika flashed back to the past hours events, his mind on full alert suddenly. Shaking his head, he blocked the images, feelings, and sounds from his mind and shakily stood to dispose of the wine bottle.

His legs felt like jell-o from not using them for so long.

Stretching, he moved again and greeted the other with his eyes before removing his suit jacket and tie. In the darkness of the room and slightly hidden due to his overgrown hair, his eyes kept the appearance of black.

He didn't know how he was going to spend his short break, but he knew he couldn't avoid the bathroom forever.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Do you have drugs? I want them. I have money. XD I looked at a whole drug list of pills and all kinds of stuff, trying to find the perfect one for this chapter, but I decided, naaaah. If anyone's got suggestions for what pill they want Kurapika to take, review and let me know! I'm considering doing a made up one, like how Chaudvarm's Fever is a made up disease which literally means "hot hot" fever since Chaud and Varm mean hot in different languages.

No LSD or Mary Jane. Something on a lower scale.

Stomping Ground

Chapter 8

Everest walked into the bedroom with a woman on his arm not long after Kurapika had prepared himself for the night. He had been informed via a call by one of Light's other guards as to what to do for his first mission. Go to one of one of the man's many partnered businesses, meet one of his associates, and inquire about a certain set of items that would be shipped to his manor.

That was his professional version at least.

His hangover was killing him, and vomiting did little to improve his mood. His contacts had to wait until it all stopped, which was right before Everest entered with his trollop for the night.

"Yo, Kurapika. Brought a special guest. She's got other friends waitin', if ya interested."

"I'm not. I need to talk to you, in private."

The pretty girl pouted then giggled as Everest squeezed her. Not even rolling his tired eyes, the youth had already walked into the connected room where another guard sat, only closer to Light's room.

"So what's up Mr. Smiley?"

Kurapika glared but bent over, his hands gripping a loveseat's arm rest. "I need pills."

"Sure but, ya gonna have to be more specific."

"The kind that…" he paused, sighing. "Something that isn't hallucinogenic. I just want to relax, and make the killings hurt less."

"Hmm." Everest nodded. "Somethin' softcore eh? Don't worry about it. I can get a little "present" delivered just for you back at the mansion. Unless ya need it now?"

"N-…no. I can wait. How much?"

The other shook his head. "Nah, you're a good kid, and you're not askin' for much. Think of it as a free trial. You like it, I can get something arranged."

"Right. Thank you."

Everest laughed. "Aaah, you're so uptight. Cheer up a bit. Now if you'll excuse me, my Venus is waiting."

Kurapika exited from the main room's door, not exactly wanting to see any of what was to come. Once he reached the lobby, a suited man with an ear piece walked forward.

"Mr. Kurapika, the car is right outside."

"Right." He didn't show it, but it was strange being referred to as Mr.

It wasn't as though he was a capo himself, though he still received higher privileges than the other guards. With all the work he'd been doing perhaps he was a lieutenant of sorts. The intended building loomed in his sights and he sighed once more. Kurapika didn't like pimps anymore than the people who worked under them.

The interior of "Technically Legal" was a mix of neon colors, loud techno, and held too many bodies. Once inside, Kurapika stood still for one second and already a hand was on his shoulder.

"Hey baby, you want to see me d-"

"Don't. Touch. Me." He warned.

Offended, the girl scoffed and switched off, going for another victim. Another woman approached him, but she didn't seem to want to dance for him.

"Madame Rose is waiting in the back, follow me." She said rather seductively.

Much against his will, Kurapika followed. Blaring music had become background noise and the lights actually illuminated the place normally. A dainty hand opened the door for him, and the boy entered a small room with an animal fur theme. Neon colors rotated from a disco ball above, and at a desk sat a one eyed woman smoking a pipe.

Madame Rose, true to her name, had red hair that spilled down her shoulders, interrupted only by the black eye patch that went into it. Caramel skin fit the warm theme of her dark red gown that was actually a bit classy. It seemed as though she was a fan of the bloody color, though something sitting on a table like a vase caught his eye. His own glowed like fire at the sight, but he forced himself to look at the other in the room. Neat rings of smoke blew from red coated lips before she spoke.

"Oh, so this is the wonder boy from the Nostrade family. Madame Rose. Pleasure to meet you."

"Kurapika. As to you."

She laughed. "They were right. Thought I was hearing crazy talk when I was told to watch for the first man who rejected Candi. And nobody, rejects Candi. But, to business."

Kurapika shifted his weight as the woman tapped a few keys on the computer in front of her. The room vibrated for a second as a hidden door opened from behind.

"Follow me, boy."

So he did. They walked in silence within a steel corridor until they reached another door. Using her eye in a scanner, the door beeped and opened. Kurapika didn't exactly feel sick, but he was disgusted.

Body parts of every kind lined shelves in containers, keeping preserved. Multiple hearts, lungs, eyes, and even intestines floated in the containers, just waiting to be sold. He, scanned for any other pairs of scarlet instantly.

"Interested? I know that daughter of Light's loves this kind of stuff. I thought I'd give her a heart for her birthday."

"The scarlet eyes of the Kurta. Where did you get them?" Kurapika asked, his own still red and hidden.

Rose looked impressed.

"Good eyes, boy. No pun intended. Though, I got them in a trade off from some crazy bastard. Anyway, Light's shipment."

* * *

The deal went by slowly, but only when they finished and Kurapika was in the woman's office once more did he re-inquire about the eyes.

"Would you be willing to trade again, for the eyes?"

Rose looked to him curiously. "You never struck me as a collector, but I'm willing to deal. What do you have to offer?"

Definitely not money. Kurapika owned his family's history, and his ability to fight, nothing else.

"Anything you want, I can get for you." He offered. It was a gamble, but he prayed it would work.

"Oh? Well, let's see then. I do want a lot of things. How about…" Rose sat at her desk, mock pondering just to keep him in suspense. "You."

Of course it was the last thing he'd ever think of. Gathering his thoughts, he tried not to stutter in confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're a virgin aren't you? And so young. Just my type."

Kurapika swallowed a symphony of bitter retorts and spoke calmly, using hatsu to make his point quite clear.

"Ma'am I would prefer if you take this seriously."

Rose's eye widened a fraction before bursting out laughing. The boy's eyes narrowed at that. He didn't exactly like being mocked and the woman was doing a grand job at ticking him off.

"You're good kid. I like you. Here, this is my personal number. I'm sure we can work something out."

Hesitantly, the boy made his way forward and accepted the small white card. Madame Rose grinned and shook her pipe at him.

"I can see why Light keeps you around. Though for the record, you should keep that aura in check. It spiked when you entered, though now I see why. Though no need to worry, I won't let Light know you want your own little collection."

"I appreciate it." Kurapika said, making his way out of the room and back to the darkness of the club. The girl who ushered him in waved on his way out, he ignored her.

Midnight approached after what seemed like days of him being driven around, making deals, ending deals, and insuring Light Nostrade got paid from certain people. Specs of blood were rendered invisible by the darkness of his sleeve, but the stains on his pale hands remained. Inside, he was probably more wounded than those he encountered.

A poor man had to be put out of his misery by his hands. The pocket knife he kept would have to be properly cleaned since there were still dried bits of red in coating it.

Instead of taking the car back, Kurapika chose to walk to the hotel. The night air was crisp, and he needed some fresh air to cool his head. Or possibly a strong drink. Street lights lit the faces of painted women as they blew kisses, and men in cardboard boxes shook cans.

Not so sinful people milled about, probably on dates or heading to a bar. Some poor soul tried to mug Kurapika, possibly thinking he was a businessman. The blonde gave him a broken nose and several lost teeth in return.

Few observed the scene, and everyone chose to steer clear of the irritable boy in the suit.

* * *

When Kurapika arrived back to the hotel room, Everest lay on his own bed, smoking and clothed in only boxers. The room smelled unpleasant, causing Kurapika to wrinkle his nose.

"You could at least had opened the window." He grumbled, cracking the large window of their room open instead.

"Ah, sorry. I like it hot." Everest chuckled.

Completely un-amused, Kurapika glared. "Well I'm not your damned bimbo."

"_Hey_, hey now. Calm down. Sorry alright. I got some news that might cheer ya up."

"And that would be?" the younger said while making his way to sit on his bed.

"A little present will await when we get back to the mansion. A friend of mine worked a lot faster than I thought. And don't worry, the stuff ain't like no PCP or anything. Just what you asked for." The silver haired man stretched and scratched his muscular stomach while grinning to the blonde.

"I see. Thank you, then." Kurapika said over his shoulder

Both remained silent for a while longer.

"How many tonight?" Everest asked quietly.

"One."

"Ah… Ya know, there's a reason them soldiers come back takin' whole drug cocktails. As a hunter I know you must have seen some crazy shit too. Well I won't tell ya to get used to it, but don't think on it too much."

Kurapika didn't respond, only moved to sit by the open window and stare outside. He'd have to wait for the other man to sleep after all or else he couldn't remove his contacts and sleep himself. Looking to the card he'd received, he saved the number to his phone. Madame Rose would hear from him again. Something told him she had even more than what she had shown off. Though until then, he'd wait.

Tomorrow, they'd finish the remainder of their business there and return to the Nostrade mansion.


End file.
